kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Beast
Demon Beasts (simply called Monsters in the 4Kids dub, and an equally-accurate translation of the Japanese majuu, 魔獣) are monstrous creatures in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. History These creatures are created by Nightmare which he sells for a very heavy profit. King Dedede often buys these monsters in an attempt to defeat Kirby, but in almost all cases Kirby is able to counter the monster's attacks and destroy them, much to the dismay of Dedede. Most are sent to him through the monster transporter in Dedede's Throne Room, but Heavy Lobster was sent through a capsule, and Kracko had to be transported by air, in both cases due to their massive sizes. While most of the Monsters are created by Nightmare, a handful of them, such as Lovely, are simply denizens of Dream Land, which he brainwashes into violent creatures. While most of the monsters were created specifically for the anime, some Monsters like the Ice Dragon or Fire Lion originated from the games. As of now, with the exception of Phan Phan and some others, none of the Monsters created for the anime have appeared in any of the Kirby games. It is revealed later in the series that the Demon Beasts do not start out as evil and violent creatures, as shown with Phan Phan being nice. After being created, they go through a rigorous training program which corrupts their mind and makes them evil. In Kirby's Duel Role, Kabu explains that Nightmare made a mistake and created one which would not obey him, and that he feared for his life afterwards. Tiff then suggests that it might have been Kirby, and Tuff observes Nightmare's eagerness to sell Demon Beasts to Dedede in order to get rid of him. However, no other event in the rest of the series nor the games confirms or denies this possibility. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, the player can see a machine that resembles the machine King Dedede has that Nightmare uses to send him monsters in the anime. This is the only reference to monsters outside the anime (besides Phan Phan). Even though Demon Beasts appear to take commands from their clients at first, it is implied that they eventually turn on the customers and will try to attack them. In PR: Monster Battlers, Samuel's latest project AUTOCREATOR accidentally spawn the Demon Beasts then seemingly attacked the Cappy Town. However, the wild fiery WolfWrath came the rampage only saved by Samuel before he start falling to death. He seen WolfWrath wants to joined Samuel from saving him. By episode 3: A Duel with Evolution, Samuel evolves into Master form which is full power of Galaxia which WolfWrath evolved as well. By in episode 6 Figures Surprise, Dedede learned that Samuel and Eureka controls any Demon Beasts with their Beastbrace (Monster Brace in English dub) and Tuggle and Gengu got the mini-figures with chocolate capsule of Demon Beasts called Chess Demon Beasts. One member of Team Samuel is Doctor Moro who is not a Demon Beast at all because he is same species of reptilian doctor called Zaki-Demon Beast who studies the Exargoonasaurus, Biteheat, Asylus and others. In Kirby: Returning Legends A year after the events of Kirby: Right Back At Ya!, a few demon beasts somehow survived the explosion of Nightmare's ship, and they resides in the ruins of the said architecture. Most of them were fully corrupted, while others such as Pod, Blue and Hyness escaped from being evil but we're injected something else by a hooded ghost known as Determination, giving them the status of the Singularity. All the other Monsters except those who now live in Yggy's forest, Void Termina and Flamberge were destroyed later. Notable Monsters * Octacon * Blocky * Zako Chess Monsters * Bugzzy * Kracko * Dedede Stone * Fofa * Slice n' Splice * Popon * Urameshiya * Sasuke * Noddy * Robot Pet * Honker Stomper * Pukey Flower * Knuckle Joe (Monster form only) * Ice Dragon * Chilly * Susshi * Tornadon * Imohmushii (Monster form only) * Yamikage * Floaty the Drifter * WolfWrath * Lovely (Monster form only) * Ice Dragon Robot * Monsieur Goan * Galbo * Walky * Hardy * Fire Lion * Cobgoblin * Broom King * Erasem * Zako Mini-Monsters * Masher * Fridgy * Gerath * Particle Ghost * Sharbon * Gabon * Domestic Servant Robot * Flame Feeder * Dedede Doll * Denjaa * 3 Color Fighters * Martial Arts All-Stars * Windwhipper * Togeira * Scarfy * Belly Buster * Teacher Creature * Crab * Kirisakin * Max Flexer * Cold Virus * Zako Generic Monsters * Masher 2.0 * MT2 ** Dirk ** Kirk ** Smirk * Delivery Man * Mole * Zako Spirit Monsters * Squishy * Doctor Moro * Dinosaur Army ** Kirbysaurus ** D-Rex ** Escarsaurus ** Bookemosaurus ** Len-Saurus ** Mabelsaurus and Samosaurus ** Tiffasaurus and Tuffadactyl ** Kawasaraptor * Paint Roller * Escar-droid (Form 2 & 3 only) * Bonkers (Monster form only) * Red Viper * Trash Basher * SlicerDicer * Nekketsu * Mumbies * Ozone Hole Monster * Ebifryer * Maimaigoon * Anige * Fang, Rip, & Turbo * Wheelie * Fryclops * Chuckie * Phan Phan * Whippy ** Training Clowns ** Dogon ** Boomer ** Hot Head ** Yaban ** Mr. Frosty ** Whiskers ** Jukid ** Poppy Bros Jr. * Demon Frog * Heavy Anaconda * Heavy Lobster * Destrayer * Air Riders ** Formula Rider ** Rocket Rider ** Wing Rider ** Shadow Rider * Lobzilla Demon Beasts in Pilot only * Captain Stitch * Meta Knight * Dark Matter * Master Green * Efreeti * Haboki * Sweet Stuff * Mr. P. Umpkin Monsters in PR: Kirby *Waddle Dee *WolfWrath *Bugzzy *Slice n' Splice *Doctor Moro (The non-Demon Beast called Zaki-Demon Beast) Monsters in Kirby: Returning Legends Confirmed * Pod (Matter Form only) * Blue * Bomber * Beanbon * Uja * Prejudice * Flamberge * NESP * Void Termina ** Void Star * Hyness * Wolfwarth's Revenge * Slice n' Splice 2.0 Debatable/Miscellaneous * Namba * President Haltmann * Valfrey Monsters listed in Ravia's Tokimeki Cards * Calavento * Terrolf * Amalgamation * Alter Ravia * Liebe * Forceon Category:Canon Category:Allies Category:Villians Category:Anime Category:Demon Beast